Random One-Shots
by TheEnderKat
Summary: This set of one-shots will be completely random, but will usually include various YouTubers that I watch. Rated T for extreme paranoa.
1. Summary

**Hello everyone!**

**I was feeling bad about the whole, 'I am doing really badly with my schoolwork and have to set my stories aside until I fix it', so...I decided to create a new set of one shots to make up for it.**

**They will be posted every once in a while, and usually won't be very long.**

**They will just be random ideas that pop into my head. I ****WILL**** be using some of my follower's usernames in the stories every so often, so if you don't like that, let me know I'll try to edit it out.**

**BTW! I have a poll up on my profile. Since I'm starting to run low on ideas for ****God Born****, I want to start working on a new story. (shameless plug)**

**ANYWAY! On with the one shots of gloriesness!**


	2. Toast

**This story is inspired by a comment conversation I had with Elementalist. I just randomly thought about how the conversation would go, so I wrote this!**

**I might write more, but they will be Minecraft related.**

**I hope you all enjoy!**

**Inspiration****: Toast**

* * *

Kat dug through the fridge for something. She leaned back and yelled into the house. "Where's all the budder?"

A male voice yelled back, "We're out!"

"Con-flipper-it!" Kat yelled as she slammed the fridge door shut.

"Why you swear?" Elementalist asked, entering the kitchen.

Kat turned and sighed. "We are out of budder."

Elementalist's eyes widened. "No!" She cried out. "Say it isn't so!"

TheWickedNight floated into the room. "Hey, guys. What's the hubbub about?"

Kat rubbed her tearing eyes. "We are out of budder."

"NO!" TheWickedNight screamed. She dashed forward and yanked open the fridge. "IT CAN'T BE!" She stared at the empty budder shelf. "IT IS! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO!?"

Then a tall guy in a spacesuit, named Jason, and Picklegaming entered from outside, with Jeffrey and Dillon trailing behind. "Hey, what up guys?" They asked simultaneously.

"We are out of budder." Kat wept.

Jason and Picklegaming looked at each other in fear. If there is no more budder that means…

"Hey guys!" Sky clomped into the kitchen. He looked at Kat, who was still weeping. "What's wrong?"

"There…there's no…no more bud…bud…budder." Kat sniffled out.

"Oh no." Everyone muttered.

Sky's face alternately paled from dread and burned with anger. "WHAT?!" He bellowed. He ran and yanked open the refrigerator door, nearly ripping it off the hinges at the same time. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" He howled.

Then, the front door banged open. "I'm back!" Charla called out. She traipsed into the room. "Why is everyone so upset?" She dumped her bags of groceries on the counters.

"We're out of budder!" Everyone simultaneously said.

Charla laughed. "I noticed that this morning. So, I went to the store to get some more." She turned and dug a package of the stuff out. "Toast, anyone?" She asked, sweetly.

There was a momentary awkward silence, and then everyone present started to laugh.

Charla grinned and started to make the toast. Within half an hour, the toast was done; everyone had squelched their amusement, and were ready for some nice buddered toast.

* * *

**Nummy toast...*nom* *hands reviewers lots of buddered toast***

**SHAMELESS SELF PLUG TIME!**

**Check out my other story, God Born, and vote on the poll I have on my profile!**

**WOOOOOOOOOOOO!**


	3. SORRY!

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**As you can see, I've taken down the one-shot 'Snow'. It brushed on some topics that shouldn't be exposed to the younger readers on this website, so I took it down. Despite my giving the story a T rating, I am sure that a fair few younger people are ignoring the rating and just reading the story anyway.**

**I think that I'll give 'Snow' a major rewrite and re-post it at a later date. I'm sorry if you really enjoyed it, but it needs more work put into it.**

**I hope you enjoy the rest of your day!**

**-TheEnderKat**


	4. Snow-(Edited)

**Ok. REWRITTEN AND BETTER THAN EVER!**

**Reviews:**

**theWickedNight: Nor do I, honestly. Despite what Sky tweeted a while back, I still prefer to ship him with a girl.**

**Rainwing127: I had to change it. Sorry. And no prob, I love 'Of stars, dragons and PVP', It's very action packed.**

**ANYWAY! I hope you readers enjoy!**

**Inspiration word: Snow**

* * *

Ty rolled over in bed. The weatherman promised snow yesterday, but none had come. Ty so wanted to see snow fall over the Team Crafted house.

A sudden banging on his bedroom door told him that he needed to get up. "Ty! Wake up!" Adam screamed.

"Leave me alone." Ty mumbled, flopping his arm over his eyes.

Adam kept on banging. "But, there's snow!"

That woke Ty up. He rolled out of bed landing on his floor with a thud. He bounced up and started looking for some suitable clothes. He changed his boxers, pulled on a pair of thermal underwear, yanked on a pair of sweatpants and the thick sweater Adam's mom had sent him.

Ty yanked a comb through his long hair, shoved his feet into thick socks and a pair of warm knit slippers and finally, turned and opened the door.

His best friend was dressed in full snowfall regalia and had patched of snow all over himself.

Ty matched Adam's wide grin. "I'm ready!"

Adam laughed, "Good!" He half turned, then whipped around and yelled, "Think fast!"

Ty could only stand there as a beautifully formed snowball splatted all over his face. Ty didn't think it was possible for his already wide smile to get any larger, but it did. "I'll get you for that!"

Adam ran, Ty giving chase. Adam yanked open the front door and ran out into the snow. Ty paused and ran to the coat closet to get his snow boots, hat, gloves, and thick winter jacket.

Ty yanked them on and ran back to the front door. He raced outside and was immediately pelted with snowballs. "Snowball fight!" Mitch yelled.

Ty grinned. He scooped up a handful of snow, packed it up tight and threw it right at the Canadian.

"Oy!" Mitch yelled as the cold snow dripped off his face.

Ty laughed. He grabbed another handful of snow and launched it at Jason. "Heads up!"

The snow creamed Jason so hard that he fell over. There was silence for a second then Jason started laughing, hard.

Ty scooped up one more handful of snow and lined it up for a perfect shot. "Hey! Budder Boy!" He yelled at his friend.

Adam turned around and Ty's snowball got him right in the kisser. He stood there, stunned, for a moment. Then, grinned and started launching snowballs at everyone in range.

Within half an hour, all those who were outside were covered in melting snow. Ty could barely breathe, he had been laughing that hard. Everyone was pretty tired when Jerome leaned out the front door and called out "Hot Chocolate!"

There was a cheer from the chilly snowball fighters as they trooped inside. Jerome grinned and held out a tray with hot chocolate on it, after everyone peeled off their extra layers.

Within a few minutes, everyone, even those who hadn't gone outside, were all flopped on the various couches and armchairs in the living room.

Ty had snuggled under one of the larger blankets with Adam, as they were on the same couch together. Adam was still sipping his hot chocolate and Ty was almost asleep. Adam draped an arm on the back of the couch, coincidentally making it look like he had put his arm around Ty's shoulders. There was the sound of a camera clicking. "#Skylox!" Ian exclaimed.

Ty woke up and glared at the man. He flipped the blanket off himself and onto Adam's head, and then pounced on Ian. "Gimme that camera!"

* * *

**Not much to say down here.**

**EXCEPT! Go vote on the poll on my profile! I need votes before end of the month. plz. *meep***

**BYE!**


	5. NEED IDEAS

**HELLO MY READERS!**

**I want to write a few new one-shots, but I don't have any ideas. :(**

**I need you guys' one word ideas. Just one completely random word.**

**No swear words, please. (cause there are really young kids on here...) I don't want to have to remove your reviews.**

**I just need several words. The stories resulting WILL be Minecraft related.**

**Thanks!**

**-TheEnderKat**

**(the poll on my profile is still up! plz vote)**


	6. True Love

**Hello readers!**

**WARNING! Sweetness may root teeth!****  
**

**I was going through some of the folders that hold my stories, and I came across this. I wrote it back in April, for reasons I don't remember, and I felt that I should share it with you guys. So, here it is.**

**Note: This is a Yogscast fanfic. Not a Team Crafted one.  
**

**so. much. fluff. *eye-twitch***

* * *

Lewis seemed distracted recently. He rarely talked in the videos that the main channel put out nowadays. Everyone noticed, but Hannah was the most worried by it. Last week, Lewis had said that he needed a break from recording. That's what tipped Hannah off that something was wrong.

She figured that Lewis' distantness had started after they released their Cops n' Robbers mini-series, Cops n' Yogs(not an actual series). Hannah had been a prisoner and Lewis was one of the few trying to break the prisoners out. There had already been several failed attempts to get everyone out, and most of the free men had been caught and put in prison. Lewis was the only one left. He had used a grapple hook to get up to her cell's window, since this particular game was modded. "I will always get you out of prison, even if it's in real life." He had promised.

Hannah was now sitting on one of the couches in the Yog tower's break room. She was playing a bit of Pokémon X, and was just about to find out something amazing.

Then she saw that Lewis had returned. "Oh, welcome back." She grinned at her boyfriend.

Lewis smiled back, and then knelt down in front of her. "Hannah, I know that we met in an unconventional way and our relationship had been slightly rocky ever since." He paused, seemingly struggling for words. "What I want to say is; I love you. You ground me; you are my sense and my conscience. You always know just what to say. I would break you out of prison, even if you were guilty of the crime that you were convicted for, just to be with you."

He took a deep breath and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Hannah Rutherford, will you give me the honor of becoming my bride?" He opened the box, revealing a ring. The diamond was small, but it glittered like the sun.

Hannah was dumfounded for a moment, then the gravity of his question hit her. "Yes! Yes, yes, always yes!" She squealed, leaping forward and kissing her soon-to-be-husband soundly.

There were 'Awwww's from the archway into the break room. Hannah and Lewis looked over at all the members of the Yogscast gathered there. "A little privacy, you guys?" Lewis asked.

Everyone drifted away, grinning. They knew this would happen, but those two had no clue.

Lewis and Hannah just kissed, sealing their joyful fates together, for as long as they both shall live.

* * *

**Hint hint, to those two... *Evil grin***

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed!**

**Have a wonderful day!**

**-TheEnderKat**

**p.s: (so. much. fluff. *dies*)**


	7. Wolf

**Herro Everyone! Here's a new one shot!**

**Reviews:**

**(*can't figure out where to start* *gives up*)**

**Thanks to CrAzYmajestical for giving me this suggestion!**

**Inspiration word: Wolf**

* * *

Tyler Lox hiked through the thick forest. A root suddenly appeared in his path and tripped him up. The brunette fell onto his face. He sat up carefully and swore an unrepeatable oath.

He blinked and flicked his hair out of his eyes. He was staring into a pair of light blue eyes. "Gah!" He exclaimed and brought his hands up. Without his hands supporting him, Ty promptly face-planted in the dirt again. The wolf, which was a deep budder color, yelped and leapt back a foot.

_What the Nether?_ Ty thought. He carefully eased backwards, digging through his bag one-handedly, looking for some bones. His hand encountered the sun-bleached objects and he nearly burst out into a grin.

Ty carefully extracted the bones from his bag and held one out to the wolf. "Here, boy." He murmured. The wolf looked at the bone then at the boy and back again. "Come on." Ty muttered.

The wolf looked right into Ty's eyes and sat down. 'woof,' the canine barked.

Ty blinked as the buddery wolf blinked back. "What…?" Ty was epically confused.

The wolf heaved a sigh. "Do I have to spell it out for you, human?" It asked.

Ty swore again, took one step backwards and tripped over the same root that had tripped him up before. "Ow." He mumbled, as little ender dragons twittered around his head.

The budder wolf, which had sounded like a boy, huffed and walked over to the boy. "Well?" He asked.

"What?" Ty blinked at the bluntness of the creature.

The wolf sighed again. "Give me the bone already." He clarified.

"Oh," was Ty's only response. He held up the bone.

'Nom' The wolf grabbed the bone and promptly snapped it in two. A collar made of that rare mineral known as 'gold' appeared around his neck. "Woof." He stated.

"Umm…" Ty trailed off.

The wolf gave Ty a sideways look. "Oh, sorry. I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sky, so called because of my sky blue eyes. And you are?"

Ty blinked. This will take some getting used to. "deadlox, or Ty. Whichever you prefer."

The wolf…sorry, Sky, gave a wolfy grin. "I have a feeling that is the start of a wonderful friendship."

* * *

**Whelp. It's short.**

**I got nothin'.**

**Hope you all have a great rest of the week! And a wonderful next week too!**

**BYE!**


	8. I Promise

**Note: No TC in this one-shot, Just Yogs. I also use Rythian's real name, as confirmed by the man himself.**

**Ok. I have no idea what was going through my mind when I wrote this...**

**ALSO! It's mildly depressing! If you are triggered very easily, don't read! (not speaking from experience...)**

**Reviews:**

**SupernaturalMinecrafter: Indeed that was Sky, as in Adam. I honestly doubt that I'll continue the one-shot...since writing that last three to four paragraphs were a bit of a drag...**

**theWickedNight: Thanks! (Cookie! (::) )**

**NOW! On with the one-shot! *vanishes in ender particles***

* * *

Joakim Helstrand pushed away from his desk in Yogtowers. It would be three years today that Alicia, his girlfriend of eight years, was caught in a burning building, that was set by a well know arsonist, and killed. Alicia was the one. After he had released a video explaining what happened, some of his viewers started spamming his videos, saying that he and Zoey, who had recently moved to Bristol with her girlfriend, should get together.

Joakim had put his foot down. "No." He told his viewers, during the most recent weekly livestream, "Zoey is perfectly happy with her girlfriend. Don't try to interfere with our personal lives." His statement didn't work. His viewers still spammed.

"Why did you have to die?" Joakim murmured. He dropped his head into his hands. Tears began to drip down his face. "Why?"

The police and paramedics hadn't found his girlfriend's body, but they did find a charred corpse that very closely resembled Alicia's build. She was pronounced dead immediately, since the body was so burnt that DNA testing wouldn't result in any conclusive results. Joakim still wept. A buzzing sound interrupted him. "Joey, there is someone here to speak to you." Anya's sweet voice stated.

Joakim reached out and pushed the intercom button on the phone. "Send them up." He replied.

He reached over and clicked the red recording light above his office door on. Hopefully, whoever it was would have enough sense not to enter while he was 'recording.' His eyes drifted around his small office space, eventually landing on a small velvet box. Joakim grimaced; an overwhelming urge to throw the box away overcame him. But, he had been doing that for all of the three years he had been here. He would throw the box away, but within an hour, he would be rooting through the trash bin, looking for it.

Joakim turned away, tears once again welling up. He reached blindly for his note pad. His hand encountered the slim book and the pencil he had left with it. He still worked on his books a little bit, but whatever he thought up was tainted by his depression. He simply began to write out his feelings. Page after page flowed out of his despair addled mind, tears staining the pages.

A knock on his office door broke the dark walls that had risen up around him. Joakim sighed and set his note pad aside. "Come in." He replied; his deep, accented voice still sounding slightly congested.

The door creaked open and Anya poked her head in. "A Miss Alicia to see you, Joey." Anya stated.

Oh, why must the universe torture him like this? "Fair enough," Joakim replied, "Send her in."

Anya withdrew her head and a muffled conversation ensued. Joakim took the opportunity to turn his chair away from the door, so he couldn't see the person's face. If this woman was anything like his Alicia, he didn't even want to see her face.

The door creaked again, as Miss Alicia entered. "Hello?" She asked. Her voice was slightly scratchy, as if she had inhaled a bit too much smoke. Joakim could also detect a slight Swedish accent as an undertone. "Joakim?" She asked.

"Yes?" Joakim replied, still avoiding turning around.

A slender hand rested itself on his shoulder. "Joey, turn around." Very few people called him by his nickname, since no one outside of his family and the Yogs knew it. Miss Alicia must have heard Anya use it.

"Rythian, speak to me." Miss Alicia murmured. "Please?" He recognized her voice. Under the scratchiness, he could hear his long-gone girlfriend's voice. He turned his head, so he could see Miss Alicia out of the corner of his eye. Her face was flame licked, but not very badly. Her long, brunette hair looked like some fire damage had occurred, but the worst of it had been trimmed away. But, what surprised him most were her crystal clear, deep blue eyes. Her deep blue eyes were the only ones that his own picked up on as the real color.

"A…Alicia?" He stuttered.

Alicia smiled, exactly as she used to, before the accident. "I was lonely, without you." She murmured.

Joakim leapt up and wrapped her in a deep embrace. 'Without you,' Echoed in my mind. "We will never be apart again. We will never be without each other. I promise."

A small damp spot pressed on his skin. He gently petted Alicia's long hair. "I promise." Joakim murmured, again. "I promise."

* * *

**Wow. O.O My brain can concoct the strangest things...**

**Also, I have no idea what Rythian's real girlfriend's name is, so I just picked one out of ye old mental hat.**

**Anyway! I hope you all enjoyed! I need to go to work today, so I won't be able to check in on the reviews since I'll be making milkshakes and taking orders for several hours...**

**ANYWAY! *inthelittlewood impression* Bye! *vanishes in ender particles***


	9. IMPORTANT

**Hey readers!**

**I'm sorry, but I'm going to be really busy for the next week or so, so the chapters will slow down considerably. I'm sorry. I have to work nearly everyday for five hours really close to the middle of the day plus the total time of nearly an hour walking, and I also have to work on a Algebra 2 review in preparation for the Fall semester. I really doubt that I'll be able to write just for fun for a while.**

**Sorry.**

**Also! I got a review asking for a one-shot ship fic. My answer: No. I am not going to do any ship fics, due the fact that there are a lot of younger readers on this site that DO NOT need to start wondering how F-F or M-M relationships work. They need to wait until they are much older, like their late teens, before they start asking questions.**

**I could ramble on and on about the subject, but I won't. It's just something I don't want to broach in my stories.**

**-TheEnderKat**


End file.
